The Darkest Romance
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: Dark!Doctor Fanfic. The Doctor is ill and new dark threat is trying to vanquish him. Problem is it's him. The Dark side of him is looking for somebody to love... But what will happen in the TARDIS? Includes the 10th Doctor too, and was totally worth including him! Enjoy peoples!
1. Darkness Arises

**This is a dark! Doctor story again, but I enjoy writing them so much. People may disagree with the pairings! I don't own Doctor who so enjoy and pretty please review coz I haz cookies :3!**

What exists within his mind is a monstrosity, a demon. All his hate and anger bundled into this dark being. He never uses it, so it gains more power. But one day it will be free to roam and it wants… A lover.

Recently, the Doctor had not been feeling well, head throbbing, his twin hearts burning. He wasn't enjoying it, but he noticed that Amy was doing some rather peculiar actions. Now secretly, Amy had a crush on the Doctor and had not told him at all. Not since the night she had tried to kiss him anyway. She had been tending to the time-lord, attempting to grab his attention, but he shuddered every time she showed the Doctor a sign of love while caring for him. She was deeply concerned.

"Doctor… Are you okay? You keep shaking and I'm not ever so sure why." Amy asked, her eyes staring through him – Longing for him.

He shook his head, not speaking, not even looking up to her to acknowledge Amelia's existence.

* * *

><p>Deep inside, Someone was drawling,<p>

Deep inside, Another was calling.

Deep inside, They both had a war,

Deep inside, the Darkness has beaten the Law.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter folks please review!<strong>


	2. Green Hell

**Yay! New chapter! I was just thinking how it would end and I've got it worked out. Please keep reviewing as I really enjoy the support and writing for every one of you!**

The Doctor groaned loudly, his voice echoing around him. A shadow was standing right in front of him breathing deeply – This was the source of the Doctor's throbbing headache.

"What are you?" he called hoarsely.

"Get… Up…" drawled the dark being; a cold yet familiar tone escaping his mouth.

Wincing in pain, the Doctor picked himself off the blackened floor and stared at the shadowy figure, then gasped. In front of him was a mirror version of himself, except the two differences – His luminous green eyes and his voice, a dark warped version of his own.

The time-lord felt his dark side's eyes boring into him, until his darker half lunged at him with a maniacal laugh, twisting his gut sharply.

The dark Doctor slashed violently at the pure Doctor – Blood spurted from the jaw of the good. He was the Law and he was weak and feeble compared to the Darkness. He tried to lash out at his enemy, but his soul arm snapped, making the Doctor scream and writhe in agony.

He suffered a blow to his temple.

One last scream.

Then nothing… Just Darkness.


	3. Amy Meets Darkness

**Updating quickly now! I still don't own Doctor Who… Yet! Keep reviewing please! :)**

Amy travelled slowly to the Doctor's room, carefully opened the door, to find the entire room black. Not even a flicker of life seemed to exist in his room. On the other side there was a thud, causing Amy to jump and she saw a pair of luminous orbs blinking at her. Whatever it was, it was definitely not the Doctor she knew and loved.

A ray of light entered the room, and spread throughout like a sea of deep orange. Amy gasped, colour draining out of her face, gawping at the scary looking time-lord.

"Hello, Pond…" the Dark Doctor sighed. "What's wrong? You look like you've awoken from a nightmare…"

Young Amelia was speechless. And now even more madly in love with the Doctors alter ego. She watched his bright green eyes studying her – Lovingly.

"I… Er… Uh…" was all she could manage, all the possibilities of what was happening, rushing through her head.

Pulling himself up from the bed, he strode lithely toward the red head. He grinned the same way Amy remembered him by, yet his eyes were mischievous and playful. If she knew any better, he was flirting with her, and this meant she might be able to kiss the time-lord that married River Song. Except this wasn't him. She must have known that.

Reaching out for her, he took her hand, dragged her gently to the bed and threw her down. He jumped onto the bed beside her and smiled.

**Expect some slash next chapter! Will become M rated once posted! Please Review!**


	4. Who's That At The Door

**Whoooo! Slash time! Hope you enjoy slash fans. The pairing is Dark! 11th Doctor x Amy Pond. I hope you enjoy because I love writing for you. Don't own Doctor Who!**

He was still on the bed, grinning darkly, his smooth, tanned hands reaching for Amelia's hair. He stroked her face, his eyes melting at the sight of this young girl from Leadworth.

Amy remained silent, her heart pounding in her ears, her wishing it would stop. She hadn't noticed the dark eccentric, crouching on his knees. She noticed him though, when he kissed the nape of her neck – Amy reacted with a deep sigh, the pounding ceasing abruptly.

The young red head felt careful hands lace around her undoing her bra strap through the fabric of her shirt. She curved her head to bring the t-shirt off, along with the lacy bra.

The Dark Doctor dragged his trousers down with his pants, whilst Amy took his length in her hand. Now it was his turn to sigh. Amy ran her fingers along the underside of his balls, to reach the arousal which bulged more and turned hard.

"I love you, Doctor…" She moaned gratefully.

The alien pulled himself back up from the bed and angled himself on the wall, while Amy was enjoying the silk of his cock, which was soon put out of sight and inside the young human. She was at screaming pitch within seconds, so the time-lord angled himself more, so as to throw his fuck up into her.

Amy's cunt spasmed over and over again. The darker Doctor thrusted harder matching the rhythms of her screams, then immediately stopped when he saw a horribly familiar face.

Amy's face dropped, after being denied her 5th orgasm, then dropped more to see what the mischievous Doctor had seen.

River had returned.


	5. Triple Confrontation

**Whooo! Hello again devoted readers and I shall be updating soon. I'm thinking about all the unfinished stories endings so I'll try my best!**

Her eyes were stone cold. If looks could kill, the dark Doctor would be dead a million times over, especially with that ice cold glare. River's sonic blaster was held up, her hand trembling over the trigger – Ready to shoot her husband if needs be.

"Hello, sweetie…" Snarled River, her golden locks draping either side of her neck.

No response.

The lights flickered, and then died – The humming of the lights ceased its existence. Amy carefully felt her way towards her daughter, her clothes sagging and creasing at her side. Her breath was merely a whimper in the dark. Then she saw River. Not in a good way either.

"River, why are you green?" The red head asked inquisitively, staring at her grown up child.

"I'm not green, but your outline is…" The time traveller replied in shock.

Amy turned and both the girls gasped in surprise. His eyes were glowing more vibrantly luminous, and his teeth were grinding against each other. His sights were focused on River.

Was he going to try and kill her?

The answer…

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" The Dark Doctor roared in a rage so mighty, even the Doctor might just curl up and cry in front of him.

Electricity sparked all over the place, reacting with the anger – Like flames trying to lick the gas and explode. Both girls squealed and Amelia held her daughter, grabbing River's sonic blaster and bringing it up in line with the Doctor's alter ego.

Crystals streaked down her sodden face, tinkling like glass on the floor. Amy's hand was sweating heavily as she held her finger against the trigger.

Then. An explosion of light. Both green and blue. The impact lost in space.

**Not as good as the last chapter I'll think you'll all agree, but please review. ~Shows the cookies~ Nom…**


	6. Oh Hey There!

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this in ages. I _REALLY _am sorry, please forgive me. Thank you continued readers and thank you DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool for helping cure my writers block! Cyber cookies for you and my devoted readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>River and Amy awoke to find themselves in a golden console room, similar to that of the present Doctor's TARDIS and the blue of the console's centre glistened on a silver and blue device that was scanning them. Startled, Amy wriggled away from the buzzing sapphire too and hid behind one edge of the console. She felt a hand poke her gently in the ribs.<p>

"Meeep!" Amy whimpered.

"Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine! I don't want to know what you did to the other TARDIS, but I do want to know who that is."

An older looking man in a pin-striped suit with a brown trench coat draped casually over broad shoulders was grinning mischievously at the dazed trio and pointing at his evil counter-part. His warm toffee eyes flickered over the confused bodies as his beam stretched towards his ears.

"What're you smiling at, goofy?" The dark time-lord growled.

The smile drooped.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't look like a bloody girl and I know how to fight back!" Retaliated the younger Doctor.

Both time-lords were frowning and snarling random curses at each other. They wandered towards each other cautiously until they were an arms length apart. The duo started punching each other childishly - while the two girls hauled themselves up from the cold metallic floor.

Amy pushed herself in between them to prise them apart from each other.

"Boys! Will you just stop it!? We've just been rescued by an absolutely gorgeous man-"

River interrupted sternly.

"Who just so happens to be my husband, Mother!"

The ginger stopped all movement - giving the two Doctor's the chance to slap at each other like little girls again.

"Yeah… Well… No, I don't have a come back for that." The dark Doctor.

Letting go of his good tenth incarnation, he suddenly grappled the left hand side of his chest and roared in agony.

"Graaargh! One heart! Not again! Must have happened in the explosion."

"Shouldn't have tried to kill the companions then, eh?" Chuckled the Doctor.

"Shouldn't have had sex with Mum then either…" Snarled River, shooting a glare at both Doctors.

That made the Tenth Doctor shudder and turn wide eyed at the ginger female who blushed next to him. He fell in a heap on the floor before scolding Amelia.

"Dirty human. Dirty, filthy, self-centred human!"

"Yes and _we're _dying over here!"

The yell of the counter-part troubled Amy and River. Without the present Doctor, there was no way home.

At all.

And they had to figure a way to revitalise the better half of the lovable time-lord. Or else they were never going to get home – River's vortex manipulator being disabled.

Will they ever get back in their time again? 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is late and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it will be updated more now I promise and thanks again Merliena! Review if you wish! ;D<strong>


	7. Oh No! Not Again!

**Chapter 7 of the continued story of doom. Still handing out cyber cookies for your continued support, thanks again.**

* * *

><p>The dark time-lord was gasping for air, the whites of his malicious green eyes flashing as he convulsed on the chrome floor and hammering his chest trying to kick-start the already failing heart.<p>

The more untainted of the two Doctors sighed in exasperation as he flung a defibrillator at the pathetically weeping human – who caught it in time before it hit her already streaky face.

"Pond, I've told you never do that to me again! I swear to Rasillon, I will eradicate you if you try to start my heart with that measly machine again." The evil Doctor screamed in agony, still juddering on the floor.

More tears slid down Amelia's face, as she edged ever closer towards the old alien with the machine buzzing and crackling with energy. The more the darker counterpart yelled, the more determined Amy's face became. River had anchored him to the ground and ripped apart the shirt that concealed his bare chest.

The metal of the defibrillator was just centimetres apart from reaching the Doctor's torso, flecks of blue barely licking the surface of his upper body. River let go.

Contact.

"Arghhh! Fuck, shit, cock, ass, titties, boner, bitch, muff, pussy, butthole, Barbra fricking Streisand!"

Swear words sprung just about everywhere resonating in the time machine and the dark alien quaked in anguish. Amy flew backwards, squeaking in shock at the amount of curses used.

The tenth incarnation couldn't help but smile after listening to the cursing fit. River flashed another glare.

"Yes it's funny but, sweetie, we need your good self back to get back home. And I don't think laughing at yourself is actually going to help the situation get any better!" She growled in irritation.

Amy hid the heart starting machine hastily.

She slumped to the ground once again where she had been poked by the tenth Doctor.

She cried more – howling the name in despair, finally connecting to the righteous part of the Doctor.

"Come on, Doctor! We need you now, more than ever before!"

Time-lord identity war had begun.

Round 2 of the Darkness vs. the Law.

All of Hell was about to be unleashed with the Oncoming Storm in battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Oncoming Storm Doctor vs Dark Doctor. Who will win? I know lol! xD Keep those reviews coming in please and thanks so much for your support.<strong>


	8. Bring It On!

**Finally getting somewhere! Thanks to my faithful reviewees you have been fabulous during the development of this story and I hope you will stay with me on this one!**

* * *

><p>'Damn it all! I can't let Amelia down now. I have to fight back, but how?' The Doctor thought in his dark poisoned mind.<p>

"Use me. Go on. It's the only way you'll see little Amelia ever again. Unless you want your sin of a counterpart to prevail and tyrannically take over the Universe!" A stony voice called to him.

"Who are you?" The kind extraterrestrial asked anxiously looking around the sinister area that bounded him.

He didn't have to look any further. He groaned as he saw another mirror image of himself – this one with silver eyes and snow white aura that surrounded him.

"You already know who I am, don't you?" It was the mirror image's turn to ask the questions.

The Doctor nodded with a frown that was ingraining itself deeper into his forehead. He then reacted angrily with his hands clenched, until his knuckles turned a vibrant shade of white.

"The Oncoming Storm…" He murmured quietly to himself before roaring at the white entity. "I refuse to let you go against everything I tried not to be! You destroyed my people the last time I used you! Who knows what'll happen this time!"

The Oncoming Storm grinned to himself whilst folding his arms.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in this one, Doctor. That Devil that you've tried to conceal from your companions for so long is going to be here soon – so it's do or die on this one."

The time-lord exerted another groan as he made his way to the Storm. He had originally made a pledge not to let the Oncoming Storm out ever again, after the previous annihilation of his ancient species that had once tried to crash Galifrey into Earth.

The pledge scar in his hand burnt and glowed blood ruby, as he continued the journey the dark purple mist to get to his more Herculean time-lord side of him. Wincing, the Doctor stared at his hand while walking and put it down to his side – ignoring the pain as best as he possibly could.

He was within touching distance and the grin on the Oncoming Storm broadened as he extended a snowy hand towards the mature male. The Doctor took it just as the dark Doctor appeared screaming all matter of curses – realising what was taking place.

"No! You can't fucking do that to me, you time bungling bastard!" He howled wrathfully.

The two deities merged together - the aura shining brighter than ever before. The superior time-lord could feel his mind quickly slipping away as the Storm took over. This was one fight that the dark alien wouldn't forget and recover from for an inconceivably long time…

It had begun…

"Bring. It. On!" Bellowed the Oncoming Storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell yeah! 87-1 that the Oncoming Storm wins! All jokes aside, I really hope you enjoyed and reviews are still welcomes! Thank you to the readers! ~Throws tonnes of cyber cookies for you~ :D<strong>


	9. Self Harm

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews people and I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story! This story is gonna be going a while so you'd best be prepped for a long journey guys! xD**

* * *

><p>His future incarnation lay unconscious on the metal floor – his face often contorted into a picture of rage as he mumbled incoherent words in the Galifreyan language.<p>

River clutched her cataleptic husband's hand trying to give him as much encouraging support as feasible. She felt the younger counterpart grip her shoulder – tenderly compressing it. The female's smile weakly sprung into existence, before it faded again after seeing her dejected daughter whining to herself – blaming herself for all that had happened.

River left both of her hubby's sides to see what Amy had been doing for the past half hour since she resurrected the Doctor's heart. She gasped in astonishment after what she was witnessing.

The human girl had somehow managed to get a hold of a red Swiss army knife and had been scratching her right arm raw, with small pools of blood dribbling little by little to the ground – it dissolving through the floor and mixing with the Scottish ginger's tears.

"Mother, no!"

Amy stared up at her offspring then glanced down at her arm and continued wounding herself. Her eyes were almost glazed over.

River grasped the blade and whisked it from her mother's clammy hands. Again, the ginger gazed upwards at the Doctor's wife.

"What's the point, River…? It was my fault in the first place, wasn't it?" Amy drearily spoke – eyes still distant.

The half alien shook her head.

"He was descending into darkness, ever since we lost father…" River croaked with tears welling in her starry lids at the memory of Rory Williams.

Amy didn't move.

The tenth manifestation of the Doctor moved closer to River and softly nuzzled her exposed neck, then gripped her hands in sadness.

"Shh. Its okay, it's okay. Don't worry, but let us hope my eleventh self is fighting back…" He began to speak.

'But I expect he's let _him _out now…' The previous Doctor finished silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the support, including The Evil Al ((Love You!)) and Captain Wolfsbane ((Check this author out - made a really funny story thats making me giggle a hell of a lot!)). I hope these reviews keep coming and I hope you continue to enjoy the story - no matter how long this thing will end up. xD<strong>


	10. Fight Of The Dark (Part 1)

**Phew nearly there, I didn't think this chapter would happen so quickly! Thanks for all the awesome reviews people keep em coming in and please continue to enjoy the story! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Bring. It. On!" Bellowed the Oncoming Storm to the evil counterpart of the Doctor.<p>

The dark Doctor's malicious green glowing eyes blazed demonically, exploding all the way through the purple fog of the Doctor's intoxicated mind.

The Storm's hazy globes narrowed as the spiteful time lord launched himself towards the destroyer of Galifrey – roaring in the ancient baffling tongue of the deceased planet.

"Ch'ni ilnoit ravawr ouyrix ri irisils!"

"I'd like to see you try, Lucifiris…" exclaimed the Oncoming Storm – easily seizing a hold on the evil being's gullet and piercing the oesophagus with the snowy aura that had come together to form scythe-like claws.

Black blood seeped from the scraped gorge and feeble croaks were the only thing that managed to escape from the scrawny creature. It tried hard to slash at the pale face – only once succeeding – but even then, it was unable to draw a sliver of blood. The Storm smirked.

"Face it. You're alone, Lucifiris… Always will be. The Doctor will never give into you ever again!" He shrieked.

The Oncoming Storm finally let the evil incarnation crumple in a heap on the now clearing area of the mind. The mist receded to a dark depth that would be hidden for a certain period of time. Maybe for all eternity.

Now the next problem would be removing the deity from the parts of his intellect. Or it was going to be the repeat of previous events gone wrong.

Another catastrophe.

And worse still – the companions were still stuck in the wrong time.

_Ch'ni ilnoit ravawr ouyrix ri irisils! – Translation and Pronunciation. Commas indicate the next word._

_Pronunciation - (Ch-knee, ill-no-it, rah-vah-war, ooh-ricks ree, eye-riss-ills!)_

_Translation - I'm gonna slash you to mincemeat!_

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I did a translation and had some fun - don't tell me not to kill people! That still has to happen! Review as usual fans!<strong>


End file.
